


destruction fucks up, and creation, peace and chaos are about to fuck someone up

by WinterWandering



Series: MCYT GOD AU [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: hm. this was fine.
Relationships: Drista & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT GOD AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	destruction fucks up, and creation, peace and chaos are about to fuck someone up

“You blew up L’manburg!” So, as it turns out, Wilbur had a back up timer. And it exploded. So, they were currently fixing everything up. 

Even though Tommy and Tubbo were the  _ gods of destruction and chaos _ .

That’s how he was in this position. “I didn’t.” He’s leaning against his sword causally. “That was Wilbur.”

“It was you! You’re a god, you influenced him to do it!” 

“...you’re denying basic facts. I only...let things happen. Sure, they might involve me and my aspect but the mortals do it themselves.”  _ And insane gods. _

The man lunges at him, and Tommy yelps, bringing his sword up to block, scoffing. “What, you’re trying to kill me? You can’t kill gods.”

“I can try!”

There’s the lightning fast whisper of steel on diamond, and Tommy freezes, coughing slightly. “Oh, that bastard!” 

_ Why the fuck did the war god (also, did Dream bless him as well?) bless that man- Bad’s a fucking bastard. _

But then he smirks. “You’ve done it now. The balance is-” He’s cut off by a black boot slamming into the guy’s face, and the snarl of Tubbo- huh. Even Purpled was attacking the guy. 

He shouldn’t watch as they destroy him. He really shouldn’t. But it was, a) filling him with power, and b) it was so satisfying. 

“Tommy.”

“Hey Big T!” He laughs softly as Tubbo frets over him, eventually just...pulling the sword out.  _ He’d be fine. The thing about destruction is that it was always somewhere. So, he was a fast healer. _ “Dummy, you know we can’t die.” He yelps as Purpled wacks him on the head.

“You, be more careful!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Drista rolls her eyes, leaning her arm on the blond’s head. 

“Yeah, child, what would’ve happened if we weren’t close.”

“Drista! I’m not a child!” 

-

A few minutes earlier. 

The Old Ones heads snapped up- they knew when one of their own was in a fight. Exchanging a look with the others, Purpled spoke. “Tommy’s going to get himself hurt, isn’t he.”

“It’s Tommy.” Drista gives him a deadpan look. “He always-” 

The low, sharp  _ thrum _ of one of theirs getting wounded-  _ a bad one  _ -curls through their ears, and they freeze. 

Shit.  _ Tommy, that idiot _ !

-

“Ack-! Fine, fine, I’ll be more careful!” After...a long scolding from Purpled, Tommy relented. 

“Thank you Tommy.”


End file.
